


Takeouts

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Reyes is badass, Romantic Fluff, Scott is adorable, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Collection of short stories about Scott/Reyes post-Meridian relationship. Expect fluff, cuddling, love and confessions. I'll probably cut them in 2-3 parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are my first attempt to write in English language, please be gentle with me >.< All stories were meant to be individual, but - at the same time - they can be read as one story in short parts.  
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm not native english speaker, but I'll try my best.

“Scott.”  
Reyes wasn't happy. At all. Although it was his first time visiting Tempest and staying the night, he already wanted to tear the ship apart. His eyes were sharp as a knife. But the overall effect wasn't that bad, because he only had a pair of black boxers on him.  
Ryder, spread lifelessly on the bed, didn't bother to move. But his eyelids twitched.  
“... Yes, Reyes?” His voice at this moment could melt all the ice at Voeld's surface and make it into nice, warm ocean. No Remnant's vaults needed.  
But Vidal wasn't in the mood for defrosting.  
“Scott, we must talk. Seriously.”  
“...Yeah, about what?”  
Scott still refused to move, his body was heavy and achy all around. He was really close to ask SAM for some help, and wasn't even feeling guilty about it. Kudos for enhancements and smart AI's interfaces!  
“About the possibility of you being seen naked. By your crew mates. In the shared showers.”  
_Oh man_.  
Scott forced himself to half open one of his eyes.  
“Why, Reyes, are you jealous that somebody might have seen my fantastic body and has been fantasizing about me even since?”  
“Your engineer definitely does.”  
“Gil?... I guess he is capable of doing that, but we're only friends. Don't worry. I only go after smooth criminals with cheesy flirt lines in this galaxy. And Asari. You can never go wrong with an asari.”  
Reyes comes closer. He's still not amused.  
“So it seems I have to reinstall showers _and_ relocate all asari from your ship?”  
Scott thinks for a while about the answer.  
“You can try to relocate Lexi. Just make sure I'm there to witness it.”  
“Scott, I swear I'll make you take showers only at my place. And sabotage those on your ship.”  
Ryder laughs.  
“What a jealous man. But hey, did I tell you about...”  
“No. Just... stop now or I'll seriously think about locking you up somewhere. You have no shame, you know?”  
“Probably. And you love that.”  
“I'll let you guess.”

//Takeout #2//  
“Reyes.... you won't ever say it, will you?”  
Vidal was just enjoying his drink and reading money transfer reports, when Scott stormed into his nice, cozy room in Tartarus. For some reason or another, he didn't even know his lover was nearby. Last time he checked, he was on Meridian, taking care of some colonial business. When did he came back? And why Reyes didn't know about it? He quickly thought that somebody will pay for this oversight. Who was in charge of the docks this evening? He ran a list of names in his head.  
Someone at the docks just felt an ominous shiver going down his spine.  
“Still speechless, I see.”  
“Just surprised. What brings you here?”  
Scott pouts and crosses his arms.  
“I have this one thought. About you never saying it.”  
Reyes thinks about it a little, but soon shakes his head.  
“I think I need a key to encrypt that message hidden in your words, because they don't make any sense.”  
Scott pouts even more.  
“I mean that you've never said that you love me. You're always so evasive about it.”  
Now it's Reyes' turn to pout.  
“Scott, are you drunk? I've said it plenty of times. And why are you asking me that now?”  
“What? When? Okay, if you're so inclined on not saying it, I won't either.”  
After that, Scott storms out of the room, leaving Reyes Vidal, famous "good with his mouth Charlatan", the shady king of Kadara, speechless. 

//Takeout #3//  
“You should spoil him a little. You did, in fact, fell in love with him pretty quickly.”  
Keema Dohrgun is merciless. She's just sitting on the chair, playing with a cigar and has this nasty look on her angaran face, full of content and self-satisfaction.  
“I spoil him every time he comes over.”  
“Oh my, Reyes, how romantic. I can just imagine how you shower him with your... affections. But even though you can use that mouth of yours well enough to be successful criminal on Kadara, this one particular pathfinder seems to turn you into lovestruck fool.”  
“Keema...”  
“It's the truth. I remember how sweetly you were talking about him, before we've claimed Kadara. Scott this, Scott that. Did I hear something about his ass being too precious?”  
“Never. I can't remember a thing.”  
Reyes takes his glass of whiskey and gulps it down.  
“I could swear... But you definitely said something about his eyes being brighter than the stars.”  
“That's just ridiculous. You're making things up.”  
“I have it recorded.”  
The Charlatan drinks again. Two drinks down but he had a job after this. Someone had to pay for not providing him an information about Scott's arrival.  
“You can't have it, because it never happened.”  
“Reyes, you're so cute in that state of denial. I should sent some interesting recordings to our sweet pathfinder. He might learn a thing or two about himself. From his lover's lips.”  
Fuck it. Third glass is down in no time.  
“I'll... spoil him. I guess. Just... leave me alone, Keema. I can handle it.”  
It's almost impossible to look that smug like Keema in that moment. 

//Takeout #4//  
Reyes didn't know shit about Elaaden's alcohol, but it certainly swept his beloved pathfinder from his feet.  
“..Reyez?” he asks, drunkenly, his eyes not really focusing on anything. He crinkles his eyelids. “Whadz you doing here? Itz Elbaden, no?”  
Reyes is surprised. How is it possible for someone to look so cute and dumb at the same time? Scott manages to do just that. Krogans present at the bar are laughing, as Vidal is towing the pathfinder to more secluded area where he can rest. Scott doesn't protest.  
“Okay, what did you drink and why?”  
Ryder hiccups.  
“It waz a bet. I took part in zome ritual and they wanted to make me a kro - hic! - gan. So I showed them I can drink their alcohol too! Hic!”  
Reyes very carefully scans Scott's body with his almost golden eyes. They seem cold at first, but as they make certain that the young man's body is intact, some sparks of humor start to form in them. Gentle smile shows on his lips.  
“It's just my luck to get stupidly in love with a brat. Come on, Scott, move your pretty ass, before it starts to transform.”  
“Whazzat?”  
“You did drink krogan's alcohol, who knows what the side effects are. You might actually become one. A krogan.”  
A groan of terror escapes from Scott's mouth.  
“Noooo, I don't wanna...!”  
Reyes hides his smile and keeps down rising laughter that wanted to escape from his throat.  
“Now we just have to wait and see. And I'm seriously tempted to leave you here.”  
Of course, he wasn't serious at all. He didn't cross all that dark space between Kadara and Elaaden so that he could leave Scott alone, especially given his condition. Drunk, cute, babbling idiot Scott? No way in hell he could leave that alone. But because that cursed message that he's gotten from his contact almost made him experience a very strong heart attack, he wanted to tease him a little at least.  
“No, I will go with you!”  
“Are you sure you don't want to drink anymore? Anything?”  
“No!”  
“Well then. Come with me, I've rented a room in your precious outpost.”  
Scott sloppily, but happily throws his arm around Reyes' neck. Charlatan wraps his own arms firmly around his lover's waist. With their limbs joined, they slowly leave New Tuchanka and that damned bar. 

//Takeout #5//  
He's laying entirely defenseless on the bed, with disheveled hair, open mouth and only his undergarment on. Reyes sits on a chair just beside him, with his legs crossed, elbows propped against his thighs and chin resting on his folded hands. His stare is intense and grows even stronger with every passing minute.  
Reyes thinks. In his head, different scenarios and plans are born as time continues to flow. He doesn't move. The atmosphere in the room is so thick it can almost be cut by knife. And it's not because Reyes actually expects Scott to transform into krogan, but because his patience and sanity are tested in this moment.  
In his eyes, at this moment, Scott is just too beautiful to ignore, and that bad, bastardly side of him wants to take advantage of that situation. But he has more rational side too. Very business-like, cold and neat. And from that, he's gaining strength to be able to say big, fat 'no' to his desires.  
But then Scott mumbles his name in his drunken sleep and Reyes' common sense shatters like glass. In next second, his body leans over Scott's. That rapid motion wakes pathfinder up from his stupor. But only for a moment.  
He groans.  
“Did I transform into a krogan?”  
Reyes lifts one of his brows quizzically.  
“No, of course not.”  
“Ouch... Definitely feels like being one. Was I engaged in killing the queen of thresher maws or something? My head feels like it's splitting in two.”  
“No, you were fighting another enemy. In liquid form.”  
“Goddammit. What was it? Ryncol?”  
“Fortunately, no. But they did give you their newest and strongest drink for non-krogans.”  
“And I survived?”  
“Just barely, as you can see.”  
“It's strange, because I know where am I, but you are here, so it doesn't make any sense. I mean, we must be on Kadara, right?”  
“No, we are, as you called it, at 'Elbaden'. I guess it was a failed attempt to say 'Elaaden', so you're not lost.”  
“Strange... then I must be hallucinating, right? That stuff they gave me must have been crazy strong.”  
To prove he's not only a figment of Scott's imagination, Reyes grabs his chin and kisses him passionately, not trying to play an attentive lover. But as soon as the kiss starts, Ryder melts like a butter. It's actually useless to pin him down any furher when he's in that state.  
“Wait, so I'm not hallucinating? Then... what are you doing here?”  
Reyes chuckles.  
“Rescuing you? I flew here straight from Kadara, leaving my dark kingdom in Keema's capable but busy hands.”  
“Seriously? Why did you do that? For me?”  
“Indeed, why. Maybe because I fell in love with an idiotically brave pathfinder, who sometimes does things that make me worry.”  
“Nope. I must be dreaming, this is a hallucination and I soon will have to wake up. Nope, not believing this shit.”  
And then, just like that, he closes his eyes and submerges himself in dreamland.  
Reyes has to blink several times to understand what just happened before his eyes. Did Scott just disregarded his love confession? Why? Was it that unbelievable? But he did try his best not to sound too cheesy.  
With a devilish plan on his mind, he starts to caress Scott's body, first with his hands, then with his mouth. He thinks to himself that what he holds in his arms in this moment is better that any wine or whiskey, not to mention a few hundred - even million - times more valuable, and it belongs to him. And as he starts to enjoy this train of thought, a voice interrupts him.  
_“Mr. Vidal, I must inform you that I am currently recording your every action directed at Scott. If necessary, it might serve as an evidence of sexual harassment. And please refrain from leaving visible bite marks, they are hard to hide.”_  
Nothing is ever easy. 

//Takeout #6//  
Scott can't laugh loud enough. But he wants to.  
“You know he has been joking, right? I mean, SAM. He jokes.”  
“Of course. It just hit me that his jokes are getting better. And more scary.”  
Ryder calms himself down and wipes tears from the corners of his eyes.  
_“By observing your relationship and listening to your talks, my sense of humor improved by 2,6 percent. I am pleased that it is a noticeable change.”_  
It was somewhat strange, but SAM sounded really proud of himself.  
“That's fantastic, SAM! A little more work and even Reyes will start to understand your sense of humor.”  
_“I will try my best, pathfinder.”_  
“I feel like it won't happen very soon” Reyes sighs, returning to his work.

//Takeout #7//  
Everyday, Reyes' fingers are all over it. They dance gracefully, skillfully, masterfully. They touch the surface very gently, but with confidence. They practically screams 'we are the effect of years of hard work!'. His eyes can stare at it for hours, only sometimes shifting their focus. But still, his gaze can be really intense in those moments.  
His omni-toll in one lucky bastard. Even though it's only a hologram. Of other machine.  
Scott is absolutely jealous. And he can't even deny it. He's laying on the couch in the club that his lover occupies, with head, torso and both of his arms on Reyes' legs. He plays roughly with some boring datapad, not really paying attention to its contents, so he doesn't realize it includes some horror story about 'An Ardat-Yakshi lurking in the dark corners of space'. With Blasto in it. It also has monsters with more tentacles than hanars.  
“Reyes...”  
Scott knows that when his lover is in 'the Charlatan' mode it's hard to talk to him, because he has many things to do, but he has to try and gets his attention.  
Reyes stops tapping at his omni tool. He shifts his gaze, a little unfocused. Ryder can almost see plans and calculations circling in his mind.  
“What is it?”  
“We should do something fun soon. Your head's gonna explode from all this work.”  
“Hm. More fun than getting drunk on Elaaden from swallowing some good stuff at the bar? Or even more fun than sex?”  
“Yeah, something even better than that.”  
Scott has a plan. He really wants Reyes to confess to him. He needs him say that he loves him from the bottom of his heart. Well, he sometimes says something close to it, but it wasn't what he wanted. Not really. He wanted to hear one loud 'I love you' with big, imaginary painted red letters. And hearts. And flowers. Possibly glitter and neon lights too.  
He was a hopeless romantic at heart.  
“That plan doesn't involve reading out loud that story you're holding I presume?”  
“What? No, of course not. I was thinking or something else actually.”  
“Well, hit me with it.”  
Scott happily straightens himself. Strangely enough, there are stars sparkling in his eyes.  
“We should both take a day off. At your place in the Badlands. You can take a shuttle and show me all your favorite places. I promise I won't take the Nomad along for the ride.”  
Reyes thinks for a second or so, then chuckles. He quickly kisses Ryder.  
“If you can take a day off from your duties, then I will accompany you. And how do you know I have a place in the Badlands'?”  
“Please, Reyes, don't take me for a fool. You must have some escape plan if things go south. And I have SAM, remember?”  
Vidal sighs.  
“How could I forget?”  
_“It was my pleasure to uncover the secrecy of that hideout, Mr. Vidal.”_  
“He's changing into cocky one, that bad boy” he shrugs.

//Takeout #8//  
They are sitting on a makeshift balcony, just above the door to Reyes' secretive hideout. It's late, but the sun is still up. Very nice breeze caresses their skin, as they bask in the last hours of that day's sunlight. Both of them hold a beer in hand.  
“You know what, Reyes?”  
“I have no idea, my dear Ryder.”  
“I can somewhat imagine you with a cigarette. You don't look like a heavy smoker, but it strangely fits you. And it goes well with your whiskey addiction.”  
“I think you're mistaking me for some mafia boss.”  
Ryder laughs. A strange image flashes through his mind: Reyes Vidal in a suit, with slick black hair, black sunglasses, lit cigarette in one hand and a glass of his favorite alcohol in the other.  
“But you are a boss.”  
“The Collective aren't mafia. They are bunch of desperate people just trying to survive... but I admit, they can be unpredictable and brutal, that's why somebody has to look after them. And he can't be loving and caring father, because they won't obey that kind of person. You, for example, would make a very bad mafia boss.”  
“Yeah, I guess. I already have huge problems with coordinating my team on the Tempest, I think I would fail at the task completely.”  
Reyes remains silent for a while, then cautiously opens his mouth:  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“Sloane. We've never really talked about that. I've told you my reasons for killing her... and I would do it again, even if...”  
“If what?”  
“If you ended up resenting me after that.”  
Scott looks at Reyes without any bad feelings or intentions.  
“I've thought about it. For a moment. But then, I had to make made a decision. Everything flashed before my eyes. What Kadara was and what it could be. I still don't think Sloane was a terrible person, but she was so extreme. Putting heads on spikes? Kicking out people from port, so they could have been killed or worse, eaten, in Badlands, because they didn't have the money to pay the protection fee? I couldn't allow it. And, well, Kadara belongs to the angara, they should have freedom here.”  
“But you didn't like my methods.”  
“Maybe. But, if it went down to it, I think sooner or later I would shoot her myself. And it wasn't because I felt something for you. Actually, you were the last peron on my mind then. And you are a dirty bastard, that's obvious to me.”  
“Dirty but still handsome bastard?”  
Ryder cheekily bumps his lover's shoulder with his. He smiles.  
“You're an ass.”  
“I'm still hearing that I'm sexy.”  
Scott rolls his eyes.  
“You're an intolerable perv.” he says, drinking some beer from his bottle.  
“And that's why I'm not sitting on Kadara's throne. Just imagine that.”  
“The whole Andromeda would burn with shame I guess.”  
Reyes laughs, and the tone of his voice is a little lighter than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott can be a little insecure about... a lot of things, actually. And Reyes is there to comfort him.

//Takeout #9//  
Sometimes, he wouldn't leave his quarters for hours. And strangely, nobody would realize something is wrong at those times. Members of his crew were talking with each other freely, or were busy with their own work. It was, in fact, a strange phenomenon, because nobody seemed to care if their leader was absent.  
Scott could lay on his bed for hours, just staring out from huge windows in his cabin. He watched as faraway stars shined in this big, vast void layered just before his eyes, and thought about everything that has happened from the moment they've arrived in Andromeda galaxy.  
Some things were fantastic, wondrous even. Meeting new species, discovering new lands and technology, giving people hope to live and dream in this far, far away place. But there were many things that brought him to feel horror, despair and hopelessness. His dad's death. Meeting kett. Encountering the Scourge. Losing all the good people in meaningless fighting, witnessing dreadful experiments that kett ran on species... Even some choices he had to make were just hard, haunting him still. What was right, what was wrong? Who could tell him?  
In those times, only SAM was at his side.  
“Scott, do you need to talk?”  
But he didn't want. Or couldn't more like. It was hard to name all those feeling that circled inside him. They've made him sad and pitiful, but he felt that he still could deal with himself, without asking for help. Nobody in his crew knew this side of him. That delicate one, which was on the verge of breaking.  
But he was a pathfinder. This job came with a lot of responsibility attached. And it wasn't pretty, he would be a fool to believe otherwise.  
But then, after Archon and Meridian, when the Heleus cluster was finally changing into better place, he stopped being alone. And sometimes, it was almost scary.  
“You look like you need a shoulder to cry on” Reyes blurts this out like it's the most natural and casual thing in the universe.  
“What? No! I'm a man, I don't cry. Ever.”  
But Vidal doesn't let go. He's always observant and can interpret the mood of the conversations well. Those traits of his character were invaluable in his line of work, but he could effortlessly use it to take advantage of his lover's feeling.  
“Then maybe I should make you cry. For our both benefit.”  
“Ew, that's the worst pick up line ever. Try again, Reyes, maybe I'll go along.”  
Still, he goes along without much persuasion. Scott clings to him and lets him expose all of his weaknesses. With sweet words and intense caresses, Reyes makes him feel loved, needed and being valued beyond words.  
“So, you can be serious about something” says Scott, smiling almost triumphantly, as he discovers another one of his lover's traits.  
“Only when you need it.”  
Ryder feels a blush coming on his face. He chuckles.  
“Because you care about me that much?”  
“Because I love you that much. I may not always be vocal about it, but I really do.”  
“That's... I didn't expect that. But... thank you, Reyes.”  
“You see? You don't even joke about it. You were in a pretty bad mood and you can't lie to me about it.”  
Scott, touched a little more than he expected, comes closer and wraps his arm around his lover's waist.  
“I love you, Reyes. If I ever lose you...”  
He can't continue this thought, because of the rough kiss that follows. And Reyes doesn't let him go before Ryder relaxes and leans on him more. Then he carefully pats his back.  
“I'm here. And I don't plan on dying. Actually, you're the one who is exposed to bullets every day. I could shit bricks from worrying too much, but I trust in your abilities of being that badass hero that you claim to be.”  
“Scary things would happen if I wasn't.”  
“The scariest. And you better believe it.”  
  
//Takeout #10//  
“Reyes, pack your bags and come to the Tempest. The sooner the better.”  
Reyes almost spits his coffee when he hears Scott's voice coming from his omni-tool. And he was just enjoying rare moment of silence, when all work has been finished, money transferred to the right accounts and people assigned to their tasks. For a change, he had spare time on his hands.  
Now this?  
“What do you mean by 'packing bags'”? He asks, knitting his eyebrows.  
“Exactly what it sounds like. Bags. Baggage. Whatever you need for living.”  
“Just what are you talking about? Do I have to move to Tempest or what?”  
“Yes!” Scott sounds really excited. “So you better hurry.”  
“My dear Ryder, there is no way I'm moving. Don't you know who I am?”  
“... Wait a moment.”  
Not even five minutes pass, when pathfinder shows himself in Reyes' room in Tartarus.  
“I expected you to take responsibility” he says, with his eyes shooting sparks.  
“Ryder, I know you want to have me all to yourself, all day long, but this is getting ridiculous. What is it really about? Did you discover some scheme of having me killed?”  
Scott looks a little surprised.  
“Wait. Somebody is planning to kill you?”  
“Please, don't pretend to be a fool, my dear Scott. You know Kadara well. People here are common thugs. Every now and again somebody tries to reach for power. It' not uncommon and I can deal with it just fine.”  
“Goddammit. Up until now, I only had to deal with my 'sleeping alone is no longer an option' problem, but now it's even more serious. You really can't stay here, Reyes. I'm taking you with me.”  
“Wait. You have sleeping problems?”  
“Sleeping alone problems” Scott emphasize the key word. “I blame it on you. Because you're always all over me, now I can't really calm myself down when you're not around.”  
Reyes smiles.  
“That actually flatters me” he says happily. “Unfortunately, if you want Kadara to be up and running every time you land here with your fancy ship, I really have to stay here. I'll keep my eyes on everything.”  
“But people are trying to kill you!”  
“Said you. I don't even remember when was the last time I've seen my gun, but it's your daily basis to be shot at.”  
“Well, at least I have my armor on. And SAM helps greatly at enhancing my abilities.”  
“And I enhance myself with informations I receive. Don't worry, I'm absolutely safe.”  
Scott glooms pretty badly.  
“So I only have one option. I have to move into your apartment.”  
Reyes laughs.  
“You can be really bold sometimes. But be my guest, I'd love for you to live with me, but sadly, I expect it to be less romantic as I would like. You are a pathfinder, it's your role to pioneer the way for your people to live in this galaxy.”  
“Well, yes... but... maybe, at least, I could sleep better. If I know I have a place to come back to.”  
Reyes is really amazed at the words that came out from his lover's lips. Usually, he's not that open, because they both like to joke around. But it's even more unusual, because Scott never told him that he wants to settle down and have a house he can come back to.  
But Reyes is prepared. He is, in fact, in charge of Kadara. So, of course, he has a great apartment here, not only some room in shady bar.  
“You're welcome to move your things into my apartment. I'll sent a shuttle to Tempest, somebody will show you the way.”  
Scott resigns himself to this new, unexpected plan.  
“I'll stay the night” he informs, then leaves the room.  
Evidently, some things are easy to gain.  
  
//Takeout #11//  
“Reyes, I've never asked you, but... sometimes I just think about it. You're not... disappointed, right?”  
“About what?”  
Vidal prepares two drinks for them at the table. He even has ice prepared. Fresh from Voeld's reserves. Tempest took a large portion of it when they were there last time.  
They have been playing cards for a time. Reyes promised Scott to teach him how to win at poker, so that he could defeat Gil Brodie, who was a real master at trashing everyone at this game. Even Reyes was defeated last evening, when everyone from Tempest gathered in Kralla's Song and took part in a game.  
But he already had a plan how to defeat that cocky poker master. And it absolutely wasn't because he was sending Scott those long, flirtatious looks. It was okay. His man was an attractive one. He couldn't blame anyone for wanting him. Hell, he wanted him every time Scott was in his line of sight, even though they weren't playing nice and proper when they were together. Ryder was more than eager to do some sexy stuff with him, and given his young age and amount of stress he experienced every day, he had a ridiculous stamina. Someone could think that Reyes should feel satisfied with that. He definitely shouldn't desire him so strongly.  
And he absolutely didn't leave kiss marks on him because of that ridiculous thought.  
“You know what. With my body.”  
Reyes takes his sweet time to take a good look at his lover's almost naked body.  
“What's wrong with it?” He just can't understand.  
“Okay, I'll spell it out. About me being a man. About you holding a man.”  
Reyes still thinks. Analyzing the situation.  
“It is your body. And I am a man too.”  
Scott sighs, then takes one drink. He drinks what's inside in one go.  
“What I want to ask” he continues, a little bolder “is if you ever regretted that I am not a woman. Or that you didn't meet Sara first. She's a lot like me, I think you would like her too if you had the chance to know her first.”  
“Maybe. But I met you, so it just doesn't matter.”  
“And you're not disappointed?”  
Reyes chuckles.  
“Why, Ryder, do you doubt me? Or am I just that bad at holding you?”  
“No! That's... I mean, how many men you've dated up to now?”  
“A few. But 'dated' is not the word I would use.”  
“What?”  
Reyes leans over the table and kisses Scott, who looks somewhat shaken.  
“I am many things, my darling pathfinder, but I was never a saint. And neither was you.”  
“I... how did we even get to this topic? I just wanted to ask if my body can satisfy you enough, and now we are talking about our past and exes?”  
Reyes kisses him again and laughs.  
“That's because you worry too much. Did I give you an impression of an uncontented man? I am always satisfied though. Even when you try to top me little roughly and clumsily. I have to admit, it was a little funny.”  
Scott quickly covers his ears, which became red in less than a second.  
“I will not talk about it. Ever.”  
“A shame. It's a fine subject to talk about whilst drinking alcohol.”  
“Nope, not listening.”  
“On the other hand... how many men did you date? You looked so comfortable whilst flirting with me.”  
“We are not having this conversation and I can't hear a thing.”  
Reyes chuckles.  
“Now my curiosity is piqued. I can't wait to discover all your dirty secrets, Scott.”  
  
//Takeout #12//  
Reyes knew he was a goner from the moment that big, blue, innocent eyes focused on him. Even though he had little hope that anything would connect them in the end, beside from usual work. But then, Scott just kept pushing with those excellent flirt lines, so Vidal responded to that earnest desire.  
That's why now they were in that wonderful situation, when the two of them were just laying on the bed, naked, content, enjoying the moment of absolute bliss. Scott was sleeping soundly, but Reyes was awake. He just couldn't close his eyes. Because he didn't want to miss a second.  
It was all because this young, brave and adoringly cocky man was his greatest treasure. And Reyes liked to keep an eye on his valuables.  
Hardly anyone knew that he was “dating” the pathfinder. Well, rumors have been spreading because of his actions that ensured Scott's safety, but nobody knew anything for sure. Keema knew and was really snarky about it, and maybe Kian... actually, that one sure knew about Reyes and Scott's romance, he was always softening Ryder with his damn drinks. And with a smirk, no less.  
Reyes really loved Scott. He had an excellent body, both sexy and sturdy, flexible but firm. He had great sense of humor, his smile could melt icy mountains on every forsaken planet in this cluster, his stare could be both innocent and intense. Most of the time, when he was just fooling around, he looked adorable, but there was more to him. Reyes saw Scott in other moods, and his favorite was Scott's pissed face. And no, he didn't consider himself a weirdo.  
Pissed Scott acted like a badass. Only turned on Scott was sexier.  
Still, he loved that normal, almost cute, jokingly attitude the most. It was, in fact, his greatest treasure. He would preserve it at any cost necessary.  
He extended his hand, so he could brush away a few strands of his lover's hair, which clung to his face. Reyes was really happy that he could hold this precious man in his arms, even though he himself was just some shady figure. People feared “Charlatan”, and others were just using him for their own good. But it was alright, he was used to that. He understood.  
Survival wasn't always easy and pretty.  
Scott has brought a sense of peace and happiness into his life. Just when he thought that he would live in shadow forever, that boy pulled him out.  
And maybe - just maybe - he could become a better man. Someday.


End file.
